


Cat Crossed

by Kaiken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do NOT cross the God of Destruction, Inspired by Fanfiction, Plagg Cares, Plagg Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiken/pseuds/Kaiken
Summary: That saying about a black cat crossing your path being bad luck? That’s only true if you cross them first and Hawkdaddy had crossed Plagg.





	Cat Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [city of lights, city of heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853165) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



> This piece can stand alone but I truly recommend reading the fic that inspired it: city of lights, city of heroes by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki) and check out the author's other works too!

Removing a miraculous while the user and kwami are still transformed is _unpleasant_ for the kwami, so needless to say Plagg was Not Fucking Happy when Hawkmoth pulled the ring off Chat Noir’s finger. Add that to the recently much expanded list of reasons he wanted to get Hawkdaddy alone in a soundproof room for a few hours.

Plagg is surly and cantankerous by nature, and he certainly acts indifferent to everything but cheese and stinky socks, but he does care. Implicitly. That saying about a black cat crossing your path being bad luck? That’s only true if you cross them first and _Hawkdaddy had crossed Plagg_. (Recently much expanded list remember?). So when the coward retreated to his hidden soundproof lair in the vacant Agreste manor’s attic (villains sure are a loose-lipped lot), it couldn’t be helped if Plagg’s mood turned gleeful—his grin reflected back at him in the wall of the stainless steel elevator was positively Cheshire-esque.

_Thanks for the luck, Sugarcube. Now it’s my turn._


End file.
